


Another Night

by aiharasama



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Akakuro - Freeform, Im sorry i can't pron, M/M, Prince Kuroko, Romance, idek anymore, im the grandma, pron, thanks saika chelsea and sei-chan for tolerating with me, through thick and thin, we fucked up big time, yes it's pron you read that right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 14:54:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20176117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aiharasama/pseuds/aiharasama
Summary: un-official sequel to Just One Night by Revenant_Crown. You can find it here https://archiveofourown.org/works/6246910





	Another Night

**Author's Note:**

> I just can't help but thinking of whatever possible sequel i could make based on this. And sorry if the characterizations are straying off from the original one. I wrote this in one go so please bear with me :'D  
Also this is my first time writing smut, I'm sorry for any inconsistencies and grammatical error ahead
> 
> p/s: I missed all the veteran authors :')

Tetsuya slumped on his chair. Exhausted. Spending the past seven days in his study reviewing thousands of magical paper works given by Riko literally drained him out. It was a punishment, or so she told him, thanks to his recklessness of visiting the mortal world for a longer period than necessary and unguarded at that. Tetsuya wanted to argue because that sounded a bit exaggerating, but not when both Daiki and Ryouta came crying at him and said that Riko was almost, _almost _called the whole battalion in panic to conduct a search for him if he were to come back any moment later.

Since he was the prince, the matter was not to be taken lightly. Even though he has the shadow power in his grasp where he could easily escaped from facing this kind of punishment, he’s still a graceful prince. Thus being the graceful prince he was, had to heed his punishment accordingly and was subjected to a house arrest for a whole week. Tetsuya sighed.

A knock echoed from the door, revealing his brother, Chihiro, who have his brow arched upon the sight of Tetsuya, “Don’t tell me you’re dead.” He mused.

Tetsuya, not bothering to greet his brother weakly replied, “Barely. I’m done with the reviews.”

“Oh, you did? How remarkable. I expected you to get them done in a month or more. I was about to adopt a new guy for your replacement in case you ended up rotting with the documents.” He sat on one of the couches, placing his chin on one hand while smirking all the way to Tetsuya.

“The last one was unnecessary, brother. You are thinking lightly of me.” Tetsuya straightened up only throw a glare in Chihiro’s direction.

Chihiro shrugged, not caring a bit. “Thus I found the need to compliment you. Hopefully you have reflected yourself though.”

“Indeed, I have reflected upon my action enough to not repeat the same mistake ever again.” Just thinking of another mountains of alchemic documents piling on his study is enough to make him shivers. “And I believe you didn’t come to visit me empty handed.”

“In which you are right. There is indeed something we need to discuss about.” His smirk grew wider. “You have yet to tell me whatever happened that had you suffering throughout _this_ hell.” He casted a look on the mountains of documents.

“I’m afraid it was nothing out of the ordinary apparently.” Tetsuya flatly replied.

Chihiro side glanced him, “Really?”

“Really.”

The first prince sighed, with disappointment clearly lacing the action and Tetsuya caught it almost instantly. “Why do you sounds so disappointed?”

“This is boring. I thought you finally found a lover or something considering your unrelenting desires to be fucked.”

“I’m dominant.”

“Yet could easily be the receiving one.”

Their brotherly little banter was disturbed by a knock from the door. A butler announced that their mother, the queen was asking for Chihiro’s presence.

“Whatever. I recommend you to start finding your life partner or something, in case mother’s choice of spouses for us sucks.”Chihiro started walking to where his butler was waiting for him, “and no fuck buddy, alright”, before closing the door.

Tetsuya sat there, staring into space. Processing about his brother’s words just now, and closed his eyes, which was a bad idea. Because he keeps seeing images of Seijuro every time he closes his eyes.

It’s been a week since his encounter with Seijuro yet he still unable to erase him from his mind. Tetsuya wasn’t sure what caused him to feel like this. It wasn’t unpleasant, but it pained him all the same because he had to leave him.

Seijuro, was a mere human he met in the mortal world. Where he captured Tetsuya’s attention from the very first their eyes met. They bared themselves to each other that night, savouring every inch of each other’s body passionately that it could be mistaken as love, but it wasn’t.

_And it pained him all the same because he had to leave him._

Ah, how he wished he didn’t meet him that night if he were to face such a heartbreak.

Tetsuya shook his head, nothing could be done anyways. Seijuro was a mortal, and he wasn’t. They stand on different circumstances. Nothing could change that. His brother’s words came across his mind again.

He sighed, “There’s no need to remind me.”

* * *

It was another day in the realm of shadow. Tetsuya was planning of reading a good book he discovered in his library last night on the training ground, but when he found Daiki and Ryouta started bickering about which one of them was stronger, guess the book comes later. Since they didn’t stop with their daily banter, Tetsuya accidentally blurted out that they should have a sparring match or something. And much to his annoyance, they both agreed right away. He pinched his nose bridge.

“Tetsuya, there you are. I’ve been looking for you.”

The blunette turned to see Chihiro approaching with his usual bored face. “Is something the matter brother?”

“Yea, I’m going to the Demon Realm tomorrow. Father set me up on an arrangement to meet the king of the Demon Realm to discuss about some stuffs there, regarding the ruins of the underworld they discovered some weeks ago. Apparently they need assistance from the Shadow Realm to work those relics open.”

“That’s amazing. I’ve never been to Demon Realm before, but I’m sure you will be just fine there.” He smiles with a proud tinted in his voice. He really is. His brother might be an asshole but it doesn’t change the fact that Chihiro, being the asshole he was, a remarkable prince of the realm after all. Not like he gonna say that right on Chihiro’s face. He’ll never hear the end of it.

Chihiro let out a sigh, “But that’s where the problem lies.”

Tetsuya tilted his head in confusion.

* * *

“Well then, if you may please wait here until His Majesty arrives.” The man in his early forties with growing horns on his temples bowed curtly before leaving his guest in the waiting hall.

This is utterly beyond his expectations.

_._

_._

_(Two days ago)_

_“Listen, I want you to see the king in my stead.” He gaped at his brother._

_“Wh-why? Didn’t you said that Demon Realm needed our assistance there? And father already arranged you to see the king himself?”_

_“Yea but you see, I found a new hobby when I visited the mortal world recently and there’s gonna be a festival or something but to my annoyance it’s on the same day as the day I have to visit the Demon Realm. Truly speaking, I’d rather ditch the meeting to visit the festival. It’s not like I’m fond with how Demon Realm works anyway.” Chihiro said while running a hand on his nape._

_“But why should I go in your stead? It’s an order from father right? What will father say if he heard of this?” Tetsuya scrunched his brow in panic. _

_“Nah don’t worry. He’s away to pay a visit to the archangels. Mother doesn’t really care. Besides you have quite a strong affinity of magic than me so you’ll be alright.”_

_“That’s not the case—“_

_“Anyway, I gotta go meet my new mortal friends. They sure have some good stuffs running about and I’ll be back after four days.” Chihiro already drew a portal for teleport to the mortal realm and before he step inside the portal he glanced at Tetsuya one more time, “Oh, you might need to prepare yourself since you’ll be departing tomorrow. I left whatever you need there to Lyon, go ask him if you need anything.”_

_“Wait, brother—“_

_“I owe you big time. See ya’.” And the portal vanished before Tetsuya could say anything in return._

_He suppressed the urge to drag his brother right there, right then and give a good punch on his face. What an asshole brother. _

_He glanced at Lyon, Chihiro’s butler who’s been watching them quietly from afar with an amused face. The blunette sighed. “So my brother has left things for me?” He asked tiredly._

_“Indeed, Tetsuya-sama. Please follow me if you may.” Lyon curt._

_“Fine. Let’s go.” He followed the man in silence._

_He’ll make sure Chihiro will pay for this._

_._

_._

_._

At least the meeting with the Demon King went out well. The meeting was held at the palace and he had to admit the things they’ve been discussing with were pretty interesting. Tetsuya always have been passionate into historical things. He has tons of books regarding the topic in his study.

Since this was his first visit to the realm, he found it quite fascinating. Demon Realm actually was not that different from the Shadow Realm. The only things that differentiate between these two realms are the people in Demon Realm have horns growing on their skulls while Tetsuya’s people doesn’t having anything of sorts.

“I thank you once again for coming all the way to our realm, Second Prince Tetsuya. It was unfortunate the First Prince couldn’t make it, but it was delightful to make acquaintances of you nevertheless. I would like to have you visit our realm again in the future.” The Demon King, Masaomi graced a miniscule smile. One would have thought the king was a heartless being, given the demon he was.

“It was an honour to make acquaintance with you, Your Majesty. And the pleasure is all mine.” Tetsuya smiled in return.

“I believe it’s your first time to step onto my realm. Spend however you like in my humble land when you feel like it within the remaining days of your stay. I will have my son to show you around the palace later in the evening. Apologies but I have to excuse myself as there are still another matter I must foresee with.” Masaomi added, before leaving the meeting room along with his two personal attendants.

Tetsuya was left with a temporary attendant ordered by Masaomi to keep him accompany during his stay in the realm. Tetsuya who didn’t bring along his personal butler so he didn’t actually mind about that. “Let me show you to your room, Tetsuya-sama.” He nodded, before excusing himself for the day as well.

On his walk to his temporary room, the blunette was taking his chance of inspecting the palace’s interiors. Taking notes of the walls painted in light grey, which didn’t give off the impression of being the demon’s royal palace, save the aligning statues of fallen angels positioned in front of the large staircases. They didn’t have much decorations painted on their walls like those of Angel Realm too.

Upon arriving to his room, his attendant briefed that he will be left to rest before the evening event comes where the crown prince of the Demon Realm will be coming to guide him around the palace. Tetsuya nodded and his attendant left the blunette to his own accord.

The room was not as big as his own in the Shadow Realm, but it’s still look decent in his eyes. Given his tired body already screaming to sleep after having his magic drained during his journey to the Demon Realm, it doesn’t really matter anyway. He laid on the bed, surprised by the softness of the bed which made him drifted to sleep way too fast.

* * *

He dreamed of a redhead figure, and it didn’t take him much to recognize the said figure. The redhead was smiling. The smile on the redhead’s face was so beautiful but it’s weird because Tetsuya felt a mixture of warmth and pain upon witnessing such smile. He realized his own feelings. He missed him, he wanted to be with him, he wanted to reach him, to hold him, to embrace him— to make him _his._

But he knew it was impossible, and it pained him so much that he wanted to cry.

Tears dripping from his closed eyes, “..Seijuro..”

“Yes?”

His eyes shot opened. Being the light sleeper he was he quickly sit up on his bed after hearing that short response. He wouldn’t mistaking it, but from the rich soft voice that came from the response just now, he hoped he’s not dreaming.

Tetsuya was surprised to see there was Seijuro sitting on a couch in his room, with a book in his hand. The only different about him was that he have a beautiful pair of horns on his crown.

“..Seijuro?” He called again.

“Yes. I thought you were sleeping?” He closed his book, and start approaching the blunette.

“Why are you here..?” The redhead stopped in his track, “Why, you asked? I was told to show you around the palace and I came to fetch you but you were still sleeping. I ought to wait a bit until you’re awake.” A smile plastered on his face.

It was too much for Tetsuya to process the situations and without him realizing it, tears were flowing down his face. A hand softly cupped his face, wiping the tears on its way. “Why are you crying?” Seijuro asked, concerned lacing his soft voice.

“This..is not a dream, right?” He asked in a hitched voice and Seijuro smiled at him. “I’m afraid not. Because no mortals could stay in a place like this.” He wiped another tears from his eyes. “And you didn’t tell me you were the shadow’s prince.”

“How could I? Having the thoughts that I can’t be with you got the better of me. It gave me a strange kind of pain as if, it’s skinning me alive for having to leave you, and I missed you, so much.” The tears were not stopping.

Seijuro softly chuckled, encasing the blunette in his arms. “And I’m sorry for not revealing my true nature to you as well. From the very moment we set eyes, I had the feeling you were not mortal, but you left right before I had the chance to ask. If anything, I’m contented to know that I’m right.” He rested his head on Tetsuya’s nape, inhaling his scent. “I think I forgot to tell you this, but your smell is intoxicating.”

“Huh?” In a blink of eye he found himself laying on his back, with Seijuro planting both of his arms on his sides and slowly hovering above him. The redhead was touching their foreheads together, and Tetsuya could see a glint akin to lust shone on those beautiful crimson orbs.

“Seijuro? What about our plan this evening?” He tried to change topic, even though knowing the man above him was obviously hard on the bottom part of his body. He knew they both anticipated this. But a little tease wouldn’t hurt.

“Do you know how much you drove me after that one night with you? And now you’re thinking about one simple plan that could be done any moment later? You’re not going anywhere Tetsuya, for as long as you’re staying here, I’ll be using this change to claim my long lost reward from you.” And he dove in for a ferocious kiss.

As if almost instantly, Tetsuya wrapped his hand around Seijuro. The redhead tilted his head to meet Tetsuya’s tongue and joined him for a passionate battle and saliva keep spilling from the corners of their lips. The blunette moaned when they both sucked on each other’s lips while the redhead softly rubbing against Tetsuya’s cheek. They both parted, gasping for air only to have their lips pressed on each other again.

Seijuro pulled away slightly to look at Tetsuya’s face. A smirk grew on his face upon seeing the smaller male panting heavily. Seijuro did not waste any moment and he started lining Tetsuya’s collarbone with kisses. His lips landed on a perked pink bud on his chest and started sucking on it while he played with the other one with his fingers. Tetsuya moaned a bit too loud at the gesture and it satisfied Seijuro all the same. They both have already discarded their clothes and they lay forgotten on the carpeted floor. The redhead’s hand was caressing the smaller male’s thighs in a teasingly slow motion that it drove the blunette insane for being desperate to be touched. He bucked his hips a little to indicate his frustrations.

Seijuro who noticed the gesture briefly chuckled, “Desperate much, Tetsuya?” His lips lingered around his ear, “I guess our first time did leave an impression on you.” That’s cheating. Because the redhead knew all too well how much the smaller male could get turned on just by his low husky voice.

So Seijuro didn’t want to stress out his partner any longer, he placed one of his fingers and begin to work Tetsuya’s open. His other hand was steadily pumping the blunette’s hard member as he added two more fingers and swirled his fingers inside. Tetsuya became a panting mess at the sensation of being touched after holding it for so long. “..Sei.. I’m..coming..”

“Not yet, Tetsuya. Not yet.” He thrusted his fingers until he found the spot he was looking for and when he did Tetsuya screamed. The blunette was on tears because he was on the edge of his release but Seijuro didn’t let him. Upon noticing this, the taller male leaned to kiss the tears away while murmuring “I’m sorry, I won’t let you wait anymore.” Without wasting any time, Seijuro placed both of Tetsuya’s legs on his shoulders, the fingers were replaced with his cock and he started thrusting hard, filling Tetsuya’s hole with his member.

He keep thrusting and whispered to the smaller male, “You can come now.” The blunnete released his come with a choke sob and it didn’t take any longer before Seijuro come, filling his inside to the brim. He thrust a bit more before he leaned it, planting a soft kiss on Tetsuya’s lips. The blunette slowly moved his lips, relishing his moment with the redhead. They parted for a moment, and Tetsuya placed another kiss on Seijuro’s lips before mumbling, “I love you.”

Seijuro was surprised, but his surprise was quickly replaced with a soft smile as he said, “I love you too.” And he leaned for a deep kiss.

* * *

“How was your visit to the Demon Realm?” Chihiro asked flatly few hours after he returned from the mortal realm.

Remembering what his brother did to him before made him wanted to throw him to the underworld but he decided not to. “It was lovely. And I must thank you brother for helping me reunited with the love of my life.” Tetsuya gave him a smile.

Chihiro raised a brow, “The what?”

As on cue, Seijuro appeared right before them and bowed curtly to the gaped Chihiro, “Greetings, First Prince, if you would let us I wish to spend the day with Tetsuya.” He held out a hand to Tetsuya and the blunette taking his hand with a smile grew on his face. “Shall we?” Tetsuya nodded, and before they vanished into another realm, Tetsuya turned to his brother, “Well then brother. I’ll see you later” and the portal vanished into thin air.

**Author's Note:**

> Me: guys i need pron  
Saika: then let's write a pron


End file.
